1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a display panel, and more particularly to a touch-sensitive display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, the touch panel has been widely used in many electronic products such as mobile phone, PDA, GPS device and so on. By integrating the touch panel with the display panel, the user can perform touch control through the display screen. However, most of the electronic products with touch control function directly assemble the touch panel and the display panel together, making the electronic products heavy and thick and further jeopardizing the aesthetics of the products. Therefore, how to provide the user with better products has become a prominent task for the industries.